


Evak texting:)

by nneazzz



Series: Dancing in the dark [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Boy Squad, Evak - Freeform, Even teasing Isak, Funny, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Isak and Even texting, Isak blushing, I´ll continue this, Jonas is a Good Bro, M/M, Magnus asking, Sexting, Snapchat, Worried!Even, brief mention of Sana Bakkoush, cute evak, drunk, drunk!isak, groupchat, lol, stupid questions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nneazzz/pseuds/nneazzz
Summary: Even seems to know exactly how to make his boyfriend blush without even being in the same room...





	1. Wednesday 9:32

**Author's Note:**

> This pic was requested by Lotty, thanks so much for the idea! I´m gonna make several chapters, so leave any ideas in the comments. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and I´m sorry for any mistakes, english is not my first language:)

Isak knew _exactly_ how red he was. 

 

Even always found new ways to make Isak blush. Today, it was texting him during his free period.

 

Isak had left his phone on vibrate, and now he was really regretting it. And judging from the looks he was getting, he knew everyone else in the class could hear it. 

 

Isak very well knew that when Even got something like this in his mind, he did not give up until he got what he wanted ~~~~ ~~~~. He´d been texting him non-stop for over ten minutes. And he would keep texting him for the next hour if he did´t do something.

 

So, he slowly got his phone out of his pocket so he could read the texts.

 

 _Hi my beautiful_ boyfriend! _:)_

_I miss u_

_I_

_S_

_A_

_K_

_‹3_

_Love ya:)_

_Babe_

_Babeeeeeeeeee_

_I wanna kiss u rn_

_NO_

_Actually I wanna fuck you_

_Can we do that when you get home?_

_Answer meeeeee_

_Or I´ll make you listen to Gabrielle for hours_

_..._

_Well, it´s settled then_

_wooooooo!!!!_

_Gabrielle party!!_

_Do we have any carrots btw?_

_I don´t think we do_

_I should buy some_

_We should watch a movie tonight!!_

_Ur beautiful_

_And hot_

_I´m so lucky_

_:)_

_‹3_

Fuck you Even I´m in class

_Love you too:))_

But we could actually see a movie... something from Netflix?

_...And chill? Sure!_

I´m breaking up with you.

_You´re breaking up with the man of your dreams?_

...

_;)_

ok seriously if you go buy those damn carrots can you grab some cookies for me?

_Oh so you´re not breaking up with me?:)_

Oh  I totally am I just want cookies 

_Do you miss me?_

No

_YOU MISS ME_

Yeah

_I knew it_

_I miss you too:)_

_Can I come there?_

No Even you can´t 

_Why not;(_

I´M IN CLASS FOR GOD´S SAKE

_What subject?_

Biology

_Okay I´ll be there in five:))))_

 

 

Isak sighed and put his phone down on his table, hoping Even was joking. That was when he heard silent laughter beside him, and when he turned to look at Sana, who was grinning beside him.

 

"Did you read the texts?" Isak asked, feeling his cheeks turning red again.

 

She just nodded, still grinning widely. "You´re cute."

 

"Shut up."

 

"What, don´t you think you´re cute?" she asked with an innocent face, fighting the grin.

 

"End of conversation." 

 

"Okay." The grin was back.

 

And at that exact moment, someone knocked on the door.

 

_Fuck._

 

 

 

 


	2. Sunday 16:46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus creates a group chat for himself, Isak and Even

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! And welcome to the second chapter of evak texting! I decided to chance the way I write the texts so it would be easier to understand who's talking. I hope you enjoy!

  
_Magnus created a group chat named "sorry"(16:46)_

**Even (16:47)** Magnus, wtf

 **Magnus (16:47)** I'm sorry guys, but I was just wondering,

 **Isak (16:47)**  NO

 **Even (16:47)** NO

 **Magnus (16:48)** if you guys could answer some of my questions

 **Isak (16:48)** NO

 **Even (16:48)** NO

 **Magnus (16:48)** Come on guys, it's not about sex

 **Even: (16:49)** Then what is it

 **Magnus (16:49)** Blowjobs :)

_Isak left_

_Magnus added Isak_

**Isak (16:50)** I'M NOT ANSWERING THAT

 **Magnus (16:51)** I haven't even asked the question

 **Magnus (16:51)** can I ask?

 **Isak (16:52)** NO

 **Magnus (16:52)** What does it feel like giving head? Like do you gag?

_Isak left_

_Magnus added Isak_

**Magnus (16:53)** I'm just curious!!

 **Even (16:54)** Isak seems to enjoy it

 **Isak (16:54)** EVEN

 **Isak (16:54)** I hate both of you so much

 **Magnus (16:55)** Ok but do you gag?

 **Even (16:55)** A bit but it's kinda hot

_Isak left_

**Magnus (16:56)** So I have some other questions as well

_Even left_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my work! I hope you enjoyed and again, if you have any suggestions for the next chapters, leave a comment:)


	3. Thursday 19:57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evak texting:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I've decided to continue this story and I'll try to post every three or four days. More about that at the end. Hope you enjoy!

  
**Even (19:57)** Do you want something specific to eat?

 **Isak (19:59)** I don't care just bring me a Red Bull or something I've been studying for five hours straight:(

 **Even (19:59)** ok baby

 **Even (20:00)** U using your computer?

 **Isak (20:00)** Yeah why

 **Even (20:00)** Is the bottom of it hot?

 **Isak (20:01)** Yeah why

 **Even (20:01)** Just letting you know that you're hotter ;)

 **Isak (20:01)** Even please

 **Even (20:02)** I'm so gonna fuck you when I get there

 **Isak (20:03)** Even

 **Even (20:03)** ur hard aren't you:)

 **Isak (20:04)** no

 **Even (20:04)** you sure?

 **Isak (20:04)** Even I'm studying

 **Even (20:05)** HA! I KNEW IT!

 **Isak (20:05)** I'm gonna kill you when you get here

 **Even (20:05)** I don't think so

 **Isak (20:05)** And why is that?

 **Even (20:06)** Because you love me ;))

 **Isak (20:06)** yeah

 **Isak (20:06)** I do

 **Even (20:07)** <3 love ya too<3

 **Isak (20:07)** hey by the way you should really stop texting me while I'm in class

 **Even (20:08)** Why ;(

 **Isak (20:08)** Well, the last time you did it Sana saw everything

 **Even (20:09)** aww I would do anything to see you blushing when you found out

 

Isak knew exactly what Even's face looked right now, grinning at Isak's shyness.

 

 **Isak (20:10)** It was nothing compared to the burn on my cheeks as you knocked on the door...

 **Even (20:10)** That teacher was so stupid when she didn't let me in :((

 **Isak (20:11)** You expected her to be like "oh we've been waiting for you, take a seat next to your mortified boyfriend"

 **Even (20:12)** It wasn't that bad

 **Isak (20:12)** Just come home already

 **Even (20:13)** okay baby:) <3

 **Isak (20:13)** <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading & I hope you liked this chapter! As I said before, I'll try to post new chapters every three or four days from now on. I have some ideas for the next chapters, but if you have any ideas please let me know in the comments so I can continue as long as possible without this starting to be boring:)


	4. Tuesday 12:01

**Even (12:01)** Good luck for the test babe!

 

 

 **Isak (12:01)** Thanks <33

 

 

Even was stressing a bit about Isak´s test, which he had been studying for for a week. He knew Isak could manage it, easily, but he was always so stressed about his tests. Isak´s stress effected Even, and it was not in a good way. He wanted to make everything as easy as possible for Isak, as he was feeling his sickness was a heavy burden for his boyfriend. Isak had said many times that it was okay, and he was happy to help Even get trough the bad days. Still, somehow, Even felt like he was making Isak´s life harder, so he hid his stress as best as he could and was always cheering his boyfriend up.

 

 

 **Isak (13:12)** I'm not gonna pass I didn't know shit

 

 

Isak had a great talent of underestimating himself. The last time he had said he did´t know shit he had gotten the best grade of the whole class.

 

 

 **Even (13:12)** Sure you did you're so smart

 

 

 **Isak (13:13)** check the snaps I sent you

 

 

 **Even (13:13)** ok one minute

 

 

As Even opened Isak´s first snap, he was mesmerized. He saw Isak every day, but somehow his beauty always made him fall in love with him all over again.

 

 

 **Even (13:29)** Okay you sent me over 700 seconds of selfies

 

 

 **Isak (13:29)** :))

 

 

 **Even (13:30)** not complaining tho

 

 

 **Even (13:30)** u look gooooood

 

 

Even knew Isak did´t like being teased, but as they had gotten to know each other, Even had learned the limits. And, if he accidentally crossed the line, Isak sure let him know.

 

 

 **Isak (13:31)** you really need to stop that

 

 

 **Even (13:32)** what?

 

 

 **Isak (13:32)** Complimenting me when I'm around people

 

 

Even thought about the familiar blush coloring his boyfriend´s cheeks, and it made him smirk.

 

 

 **Even (13:32)** Awwww I made you blush:))

 

 

 **Isak (13:33)** Even

 

 

 **Even (13:33)** Isakyaki

 

 

 **Isak (13:33)** I'm serious

 

 

 **Even (13:33)** Okay I'll stop telling you how hot you are

 

 

 **Isak (13:34)** ...

 

 

 **Even (13:34)** Actually, I think you're ugly. I'm breaking up with you.

 

 

 **Isak (13:35)** So you're only with me for my looks?

 

 

 **Even (13:35)** totally

 

 

 **Isak (13:35)** Then I'm breaking up with you

 

 

 **Even (13:35)** I broke up with already u can't do that

 

 

 **Isak (13:36)** Watch me

 

 

 **Even (13:36)** I miss you already :(

 

 

 **Isak (13:36)** ....too bad

 

 

 **Isak (13:42)** When will you be home?

 

 

 **Even (13:42)** I'm moving out since we broke up

 

 

 **Isak (13:42)** Seriously Even

 

 

 **Even (13:43)** :))

 

 

 **Even (13:43)** I'll be waiting for you when you come home

 

 

 **Isak (13:43)** You know what

 

 

Even knew what Isak was gonna say, and the smile across his face spread even wider.

 

 

 **Isak (13:44)** I'm gonna fuck you then

 

 

Even though Even had known what Isak was going to say, his smile managed to get even wider.

 

 

 **Even (13:44)** Well well well, look who changed his mind

 

 

 **Isak (13:45)** Fuck you Even

 

 

 **Even (13:45)** ... is the answer to what Isak Valtersen will be doing tonight

 

 

 **Isak (13:46)** Shut up

 

 

 **Isak (13:46)** I'll see you at five

 

 

 **Even (13:46)** :)

 

 

Even did not stop smiling until he fell asleep inside Isak´s arms that night. Actually, he might have smiled in his sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading my pic and I hope you enjoyed! As always, if you have any ideas or wishes for the future chapters, leave a comment!


	5. Wednesday 16:17

**Even (16:17)** R U home?

 

  
 **Isak (16:17)** Yeah why

 

  
 **Even (16:18)** See if we have any painkillers left

 

  
 **Even (16:18)** Or if we need any other medicine

 

  
 **Isak (16:18)** Ok one sec

 

  
 **Isak (16:21)** Yeah we do. If you're going to the pharmacy tho can you pick up some of that soothing cream for my eye?

 

  
 **Even (16:22)** Yeah of course. You want the one in the white tube or the one in the blue tube?

 

  
 **Isak (16:22)** White makes it feel less painful and blue makes it look better so you can take both

 

  
 **Even (16:23)** Okay, anything to make my boy feel better!  <3 

 

  
 **Isak (16:23)** I'm fine Even I don't need to be taken care of.

 

  
 **Even (16:24)** You´re face hurts when I touch it, Isak. You have a black eye. You're not fine. I'm your boyfriend, I should be allowed to take care of you. And, I want your face to heal so it won't hurt when I kiss you:)

 

  
 **Isak (16:24)** Ok actually bring lots of it. I wanna kiss u already.

 

  
 **Isak (16:24)** I miss your kisses.

 

  
 **Even (16:25)** I do kiss you

 

 

 **Isak (16:25)** YOU HAVE NOT KISSED ME IN TWO MONTHS!!!

 

  
 **Even (16:25)** Three days, Isak. Three days. To let your face heal.

 

 

 **Isak (16:26)** Yeah whatever bring ten tubes of that fucking cream so my face heals faster…

 

  
 **Even (16:26)** :´D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thanks for reading. It means a lot.
> 
> Second of all, I know that I don´t post on the days I´m "supposed to" (u know like when a chapter´s title is friday I post it on tuesday) and I probably won´t start doing it.
> 
> Third, I NEED some ideas. I´m traveling to Greece in about two weeks, so I´m gonna have to write quite many chapters so I can just post them while I´m in there (hopefully I have wifi so I can do that). I have a few things in mind, but if you have anything and I mean ANYTHING you´d like to read please comment. It would be really helpful:)


	6. Friday 18:57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Group chat: Isak, Even, Mahdi, Magnus, Jonas

 

Mahdi (18:57) Heyy are y'all still coming to my place tonight?

 

 

Magnus (18:57) Yeah I'm coming

 

 

Mahdi (18:58) Others?

 

 

Jonas (18:58) I can't make it

 

 

Mahdi (18:59) Why Jonas

 

 

Jonas (18:59) I got that funeral remember

 

 

Mahdi (18:59) Oh yeah right shit sorry I forgot

 

 

Mahdi (19:01) Isak? Even?

 

 

Isak (19:05) Even's not home yet but we had kinda planned a movie night

 

  
Mahdi (19:05) Fuck you just come here we'll watch a movie

 

 

Isak (19:06) Yeah but Even has to work so late and I'm going to Sweden next week so I can't spend time with him alone...

 

  
Mahdi (19:06) Oh right you guys need to have sex that's cool I'll just spend some quality time with Magnus

 

  
Magnus (19:06) Madhi do you know lots of stuff about gay sex? Could you tell me one thing Isak or Even are not telling me

 

  
Mahdi (19:07) Quality time ALONE*

 

  
Magnus (19:07) What did I say??

 

  
_Isak left_

_Even added Isak_

 

  
Even (19:09) Come on Isak

 

  
Isak (19:09) Can you guys not

 

  
Jonas (19:10) So you're not gonna bang?

 

  
Isak (19:10) I hate you

 

 

_Isak left_

 

 

Even (19:10) Someone add him back

  
_Jonas added Isak_

 

  
Mahdi (19:11) Okay you don't need to come it's okay

 

  
Jonas (19:12) I think that they actually wanna COME ;)

 

  
Magnus (19:13) ???

 

  
Mahdi (19:13) :D

 

  
Isak (19:14) Shut upppp

 

  
Even (19:14) Okay guys I think that's enough...

 

 

Isak (19:19) Why is it always that you listen to Even and not me??

 

  
Magnus (19:14) I still don't get it???

  
_Jonas kicked Magnus out_

 

 


	7. Sunday 21:21

**Isak (21:21)** I love you

 

 **Even (21:21)** I love you too

 

 **Isak (21:22)** :)

 

 **Even (21:22)** <3


	8. Tuesday 12:36

 

Even (12:36) When is your train in Oslo?

 

Isak (12:36) I should be there by 1pm

 

Even (12:36) Okay

 

Even (12:37) You want anything to eat? I´m gonna go get some milk and cardamom anyway.

 

Isak (12:37) Even you don´t have to come to the train station you can just wait home

 

Even (12:37) No I´ll come I miss you so much

 

Isak (12:37) It´s been like two days

 

Even (12:38) Are you saying you didn´t miss me at all?

 

Isak (12:38) Of course I miss you dumbass

 

Isak (12:38) I was just saying that you don´t have to

 

Even (12:39) I´ll come but I won´t scream ”Princess Vivian!” and run to you and then kiss you if you don´t want me to

 

Isak (12:39) That´d be great

  
Isak (12:39) Maybe just a casual wave?? Nothing that makes me scared you´re gonna propose to me?

 

Even (12:39) Don´t you want me to propose?

 

Isak (12:40) Let´s just not talk about that now

 

Isak (12:40) I wanna get married but not right this second

 

Even (12:41) God I love you so much

 

Isak (12:41) :) love you too

 

Even (12:41) Just a hug it is then

 

Isak (12.42) I gotta go now I´ll see you then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed! I didn't make the names and times darker because I was in a hurry. I'm also going to Greece on Wednesday, and I'll be there for a week. I should have wifi but I can't promise anything, so I'll apologize beforehand if I won't be able to post.
> 
> As always, ideas and requests are welcome:)


	9. 12:46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry it's been such a long time since I last posted a chapter! As I said earlier I was in Greece, and my wifi wasn't good enough to post anything. I came back yesterday and will be posting again, but I'm still feeling quite exhausted from all the traveling I might not be able to post every three to four days in a while, I hope you understand.

———

 

Isak felt bad for asking Even not to kiss him. Of course there had kissed in public many times before, but it was something about train stations and places like that that made Isak feel uncomfortable. And the fact they hadn´t seen each other in a couple of days meant the kiss wouldn´t be suitable for little kids to see. Or anyone, really. 

 

Isak was still afraid Even would think Isak was ashamed of him. They had discussed this subject many times before, and Isak knew Even was okay with it and he wouldn´t do anything that made Isak feel bad.

  
Those minutes he sat on the train were going by so slowly. The yearning was getting bigger every second, making Isak feel like he was going to explode. And on top of that, the desire to be as close to Even as possible had already been unbearable for hours.

 

———

Finally, the train slowed down. Isak was already standing in front of the door, his suitcase in his hand, ready to get off the train as soon as possible. As the train got closer to the station, Isak noticed he could have a problem.

  
The whole station was full of people. It would´ve been impossible to find Even in the crowd if he wasn´t so tall. And holding a piece of yellow fabric in the air. He  _knew_ Even would do something like that. He wouldn't have been surprised if Even had dressed up as God of brought an entire curtain of that yellow fabric.

 

 

Isak saw him through the window, and tried to keep his eyes on Even so he could go straight to him.

 

The doors opened, and Isak started running. His brain wasn´t quite following his body, but he didn´t care at the moment. He kept his eyes fixed on Even and the yellow piece of fabric. The second Isak saw Even´s face, without realizing it at first, he yelled at Even:

 

”Even! Even!”

 

Even´s face turned, and his eyes searched Isak from the crowd. His expression was a bit surprised, as were the expressions of the people around them. Isak didn´t give a shit about what other people were thinking about him right now. There was only Even.

  
When he was two steps far from Even, Isak let go of his suitcase. He crashed his lips to Even´s as soon as he could, and threw his hands to is neck.

 

Even was surprised by this, but kissed Isak back right away, putting his hands on Isak´s hips. They both knew they were being watched, and they didn´t mind it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter was a bit different. I just wanted to write the actual moment they meet again (sorrynotsorry). I hope you still liked it!


	10. Friday 11:01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I know I haven't updated any of my other fics and I haven't been so active with this one either and I'm sorry for that, but my computer decided to delete all and every single one of the chapters I've written for all my fics. I don't know if they're just in a wrong place or what but I still haven't found them and I'm on a trip once again so I don't even have access to my computer. I'm trying to start posting again as soon as possible, I hope you get it:)

 

  
Isak (11:01) Evy

  
Even (11:16) Yeah?

  
Isak (11:16) U wanna go watch a movie tonight

  
Even (11:17) Can't make it today

  
Even (11:17) Tomorrow?

  
Isak (11:18) Okayy I'll come by to the cafe later

  
Even (11:18) I have a break at 4 can u come then

  
Isak (11:19) Anything for my baby<3

  
Isak (11:19) But movie tomorrow? I can get tickets

  
Even (11:19) Yeah

 

Isak (11:20) What should we see

  
Even (11:20) Surprise me

  
Isak (11:20) :)

  
Even (11:21) NO

  
Even (11:21) ANYTHING BUT FAST AND FURIOUS 8

  
Isak (11:21) :(

 

Even (11:22) Isak you've seen it four times already. I think we should switch it up a bit.

  
Isak (11:22) Okay I picked one

 

Isak (11:22) Is the eight row okay??

  
Even (11:23) Yeah if it's one of the bigger theaters

  
Isak (11:23) ok great

  
Isak (11:25) Do you know where my wallet is?

  
Even (11:25) Last time I remember it was underneath our bed

  
Isak (11:25) ??? How the hell is it there

  
Even (11:26) It was in the table but you remember what happened last night?:)

  
Isak (11:27) oh

  
Isak (11:27) right

  
Even (11:28) Yeah;)

  
Even (11:28) I gotta go see you later<3

  
Isak (11:29) See ya;) <3


	11. Monday 14:27

 

 **Isak (14:27)** Should we go to Spain instead??

 

 

 **Isak (14:27)** Or France? Paris?

 

 

 **Isak (14:27)** Italy? We could go to Rome ya know

 

 

 **Isak (14:28)** Amsterdam could be great

 

 

 **Isak (14:28)** They filmed The Fault In Our Stars there

 

 

 **Isak (14:28)** Ooh can we please please please go to Amsterdam

 

 

 **Even (14:29)** Isak chill

 

 

 **Even (14:29)** And we´re so not going to Amsterdam just because they filmed some teenage cheesy romantic movie there

 

 

 **Isak (14:29)** IT´S AN EPIC MOVIE

 

 

 **Isak (14:30)** And you like Romeo and Juliet it´s kinda the same story, star-crossed lovers and all of that

 

 

 **Even (14:30)** Wait the Anne Frank house is in Amsterdam right????

 

 

 **Isak (14:30)** Yeah

 

  
 **Even (14:31)** We can go to Amsterdam

 

 

 **Isak (14:31)** Seriously??

 

 

 **Even (14:32)** Let´s fucking do it!

 

 

 **Isak (14:32)** I´ll get the tickets then

 

 

 **Isak (14:3** **2)** When can you take time off from work?

 

 

 **Even (14:33)** July 18?

 

 

 **Isak (14:33)** You sure?

 

 

 **Even (14:33)** Yeah I´m sure

 

 

 **Isak (14:34)** Okay then

 

 

 **Isak (13:35)** We´re going to fucking Amsterdam babe!!!

 

 

 **Even (13:35)** I love you so much

 

 

 **Isak (13:35)** I love you too

 

 

 **Even (13:36)** <3 see you soon

 

 

 **Isak (13:36)** Not soon enough


	12. Saturday 00:32 part1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being pretty long so I split it in two parts:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back again! I'm sorry avout this hiatus I didn't tell anyone about. I was on a vacation and I wanted to enjoy time off school so yeah. I'm back to school now so I should be able to write more as my schedule becomes more regular:) 
> 
> I also have something I wanted to share with you guys, but I'll put it at the end if you care lol

Isak (00:32) Evnn i think im drumkkkkk

 

 

Isak (00:32) imiss youuuu bby

 

 

Isak (00:33)whhy didn'tt u come

 

 

Even (00:33) oh baby

 

 

Even (00:33) you know I'm studying

 

 

Even (00:34) where are you I'm gonna come get you

 

 

Isak (00:34) i dnnt knoww

 

 

Isak (00:34) come dancw with meeeeeee

 

 

Even (00:35) ok baby i'm coming

 

 

Even (00:35) but you have to tell me where you are

 

 

Even (00:35) are you with Jonas??

 

 

Even (00:36) Isak?

 

 

Even (00:36) where are you?

 

 

Even (00:37) I'm getting really worried Isak

 

 

Even (00:37) Isak?

 

 

Even (00:38) Are you at Eva's party?

 

 

Even (00:40) I'm going there

 

 

Isak (00:45) Hi Even, it's Jonas. Isak drank a bit too much and he passed out. Don't worry, he's fine, I took him to a quiet room and he's here with me. We're at Eva's. I can bring him home if you haven't left yet.

 

 

Even (00:46) Thank god

 

 

Even (00:46) And thank you so much Jonas. For taking care of him. I'm on my way already, I'll be there in five.

 

 

Even (00:48) I should've been there to make sure this didn't happen

 

 

Even (00:48) Fuck

 

 

Isak (00:49) Dude, it's seriously not your fault. You're like the best thing that has ever happened to him!!

 

 

Even (00:49) Thanks bro

 

 

Isak (00:50) He hasn't had anyone take care of him like you do, like, ever.

 

 

Even (00:50) He has you

 

 

Isak (00:51) Yeah. I'm not you tho. I bet I couldn't do anything to make him feel better if he lost you

 

 

Even (00:51) Then let's make sure that never happens.

 

 

Even (00:52) Ok so this damn tram is taking forever. There's some event or something and it has to go around it or sone shit. Everything still okay in there?

 

 

Isak (00:53) Yeah, it's all good.

 

 

Isak (00:53) I think he's waking up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you liked this chapter!! It ended up being so long I decided to split it and post the parts seperately. I already have the whole thing written so I should be able to post in a few days!! 
> 
>  
> 
> I've noticed I can't be relied to post when I want to, so from now on I won't promise an update every few days, but I really enjoy writing this fic so I'm still gonna make a lot more chapters in the future! As always every suggestion helps and makes my writing a lot easier so I won't end up repeating myself...
> 
>  
> 
> And lastly. It's not official or anything, I haven't seen a proper doctor, but as for the research I've done (and a lot of tests but you can't really trust those in these things) I have a strong feeling that I might have bipolar II. I've told a friend and she's really supportive (I love her so much) and I'm gonna get a professional opinion on this and update you guys on it. I don't even know if you give a shit but it really helps me idk accept this?? when I actually write it down. So yeah.
> 
>  
> 
> Lov ya <3 Xx


	13. Saturday 00:32 part 2

Isak (00:54) hi evenn

 

Isak (00:54) man of my lire

 

 

Isak (00:54) lige**

 

 

Isak (00:54) u know whatt i mean

 

 

Even (00:55) baby<3 I missed you.

 

 

Even (00:55) I'm almost there. Why don't you ask Jonas to bring you your jacket and try to get outside. Don't leave anywhere just get some fresh air, okay?

 

 

Isak (00:57) even you are so chheesy

 

 

Isak (00:57) why do you say stufflike that to jonass

 

 

Isak (00:57) he's gonnagive me so muchh shit

 

 

Even (00:58) Yeah, just thank him and get outside. I'm waiting for you

 

 

Isak (00:58) okkayy<33

 

 

Even (00:01) Isak where are you??

 

 

Even (00:01) Don't say you passed out again

 

 

Even (00:02) shit

 

 

Isak (00:02) im comin baby i just sat down for asec

 

 

Even (00:02) Do I need to come inside and drag you out??

 

 

Isak (00:03) imm comingg

 

 

Isak (00:04) I cant find the door evn

 

 

Even (00:04) Oh god

 

 

Even (00:04) Stay where you are

 

 

Isak (00:04) i donn't kno wwhere i am

 

 

Even (00:05) Just stay still please

 

 

Isak (00:05) okayyyyyyyyyyyyy

 

 

Even (00:05) are you upstairs or what I can't find you

 

 

Isak (00:06) im in evas rooom

 

 

Even (00:06) No you're not baby I was there already

 

 

Isak (00:06) im upstairs

 

 

Even (00:07) For God's sake Issy

 

 

Even (00:07) I see you stay still

 

 

Even (00:07) I SAID STAY STILL WHERE ARE YOU GOING

 

 

Isak (00:07) on the rooff com with mee

 

 

Even (00:08) You're high I'm taking you home baby

 

 

Isak (00:08) can we fuck then!??

 

 

Even (00:08) oh baby:)) in the morning<3 you're drunk

 

 

Isak (00:08) nooo imnot going home then

 

 

Even (00:09) okay I'll fuck you when we fet home then would you just come back inside

 

 

Isak (00:10) OKAY

 

 

Isak (00:10) ILL BE YHERE IN AMINUTE

 

 

Even (00:11) Are you aware you're yelling at me via texts?

 

 

Isak (00:11) I DONT KNO HOW TO TURN IT OFFF

 

  
  
Isak (00:11) I THINK I BROKE MY PHOne oh its normal again no worries

 

 

Even (00:11) :))) <3

 

 

Even (00:12) I'm waiting

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read a fic called 'Let's go home' in this series to find out what happens next;)


	14. Tuesday 12:33

Even (12:33) Isak I know ur in class

 

  
Even (12:33) And I know you're sitting next to Sana

 

  
Even (12:33) But can u send me a picture of your face

 

  
Even (12:34) You're so hot

 

  
Even (12:34) And pretty

 

  
Even (12:34) My beautiful

 

  
Isak (12:34) you can just google tomatoes you know?? they're about the same shade of red thet my face is rn

 

  
Isak (12:34) i'm going to get so many of those "i'm sana bakkoush i know all your secrets" looks

 

 

Even (12:35) Awwwwww

 

 

Even (12:35) I like you more than some tomatoes

 

 

Isak (12:35) omg ur so random wtf

 

 

Even (12:35) I know I'm the best random person in all universes

 

 

Isak (12:36) what are you talking about?????!?!!? i'm the MASTER of randomness

 

 

Even (12:36) Whatever makes you sleep at night

 

 

Isak (12:36) you

 

 

Even (12:36) ??

 

 

Isak (12:36) you make me sleep at night

 

 

Isak (12:36) ok not last night

 

 

Isak (12:37) but usually

 

 

Even (12:37) ;))

 

  
Even (12:37) I think you aren't gonna sleep tonight either

 

 

Isak (12:37) i love you so much

 

 

Isak (12:37) promise me you'll be my boyfriend forever

 

 

Even (12:38) I'm afraid I can't promise you that

 

 

Isak (12:38) wtf dude

 

 

Even (12:38) I mean like I'm planning on being your fiancé for awhile and then be your husband for the rest of my life:)

 

 

Isak (12:38) did you just propose to me through text messages??;))

 

 

Even (12:39) Oh my god no

 

 

Even (12:39) I'm gonna do so much better than that

 

 

Even (12:39) Did you think I would propose like that??

 

 

Isak (12:40) wait let me guess

 

 

Isak (12:40) it's gonna be EPIC?? ICONIC??

 

 

Even (12:40) oh how well you know me my precious baby tomato

 

 

Isak (12:40) oh my god shut up

 

 

Even (12:41) How about that picture??? I'm not gonna make it through the day without seeing you

 

 

Isak (12:41) i think i'm heading home like right this second you'll manage

 

 

Even (12:42) hurry<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! As always, any ideas for future chapters are appreciated<3


	15. Saturday 13:00

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boy squad group chat

"EVAK FANS<3"

 

 

Magnus (13:00) Guyss

 

 

Magnus (13:00) Guess whattttt???

 

 

Mahdi (13:06) You know you can still tell us if we don't answer

 

 

Magnus (13:06) Yeah whatever but good news!!

 

 

Magnus (13:07) My dad said we can go to his cousins cabin next weekend!!!

 

 

Mahdi (13:07) YAAAAAAAZZZZZ

 

 

Magnus (13:07) Everyone else?

 

 

Isak (13:08) me and Even are comingg

 

 

Even (13:08) Are you sure about that baby?

 

 

Isak (13:08) i have your work schedule memorized so don't try to tell me you've got to work

 

 

Jonas (13:08) I'm in!

 

 

Even (13:09) Yes I'm aware Isak, but I thought we were supposed to have a couples weekend

 

 

Magnus (13:09) awwww you guyss are so cuteee

 

 

Even (13:09) I'm aware of that too, Magnus

 

 

Isak (13:09) mags i'm starting to think your obsession with our relationship hasn't been healthy for a long time

 

 

Mahdi (13:09) Don't you guys have a couples weekend like every weekend??? And every day???

 

 

Even (13:10) Yes we do

 

 

Isak (13:10) we'll be there

 

 

Jonas (13:10) we're gonna be just a one big third wheel then

 

 

Isak (13:10) oh come on when have you ever been a third wheel

 

 

Jonas (13:11) ALL THE TIME

 

 

Mahdi (13:11) EVERY FUCKING TIME WE HANG OUT TOGETHER

 

 

Mags (13:11) SINCE YOU MET EVEN

 

 

Isak (13:11) no way

 

 

Jonas (13:12) YES WAY

 

 

Magnus (13:12) Okay but there's just single beds and you can't really move them around so evak can't sleep in the same bed:(

 

 

Isak (13:12) EVEN IF YOU SAY ANYTHING STUPID I SWEAR YOU'RE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH!!!!!

 

 

Even (13:12) You don't think we can fit on one bed? I'll be on top of my pretty baby boy (who's blushing right now;)) all night anyway

 

 

Magnus (13:13) But you're like twice as tall as Isak and much heavier too he'll die from that

 

 

Jonas (13:13) Oh my god Mags

 

 

Mahdi (13:13) Ok Mags here's a tip: when you want to say something, think about it. Then think about it again. Then again, and a fourth time as well. After that, don't say it:)

 

 

Magnus (13:13) ???

 

 

Magnus (13:14) oh

 

 

Magnus (13:14) OH

 

 

Jonas (13:14) yeah

 

 

Isak (13:16) that's it we won't be needing a bigger bed anyway since even's gonna sleep on the couch:)))

 

 

Mahdi (13:16) Oh no trouble in paradise

 

 

Even (13:16) Oh yeah like that's actually gonna happen

 

 

Isak (13:16) don't underestimate me daddy

 

 

  
Magnus (13:16) nleökdosøjd?!!!

 

 

  
Jonas (13:18) umm...

 

 

  
Even (13:18) R u okay baby? On a scale from one to ten how red is your face??

 

 

  
Isak (13:18) excuse me guys, i'm gonna go and dig a very deep hole for myself to crawl into.

 

 

Isak Vatersen left the groupchat

 

 

  
Even (13:18) I think we're dealing with a twelve. I better head home

 

 

Even (13:19) And it'd be nice if you didn't mention this to him for the next week

 

 

Jonas (13:19) Sure

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked and leave kudos if you did! Suggestions are welcome in the comments!


	16. Wednesday 10:13

Isak (10:13) you don't have work today right??

 

 

Even (10:14) I don't

 

 

Even (10:14) Why??

 

 

Isak (10:14) nothing i gotta go bye bby<3

 

 

Even (10:14) ISAK

 

 

Even (10:15) DON'T YOU DARE

 

 

Even (10:15) If you tell me what you're planning I'll do that thing

 

 

Isak (10:15) what thing

 

 

Even (10:15) he speaks :o

 

 

Isak (10:16) what thing

 

 

Even (10:16) Oh I think you know damn well what thing ;-)

 

 

Isak (10:16) i have no idea

 

 

Even (10:16) If you don't tell I won't the that thing ever again

 

 

Isak (10:17) ok i'll tell you shit

 

 

Even (10:17) ;-D

 

 

Isak (10:17) so you know we didn't get to have a couples day last weekend bc we were with the guys

 

 

Even (10:17) Yes?

 

 

Isak (10:18) I was going to make up for that with a surprise but i'm clearly not good at those

 

 

Even (10:18) You don't have to make up for anything

 

 

Isak (10:18) i basically blackmailed you into coming

 

 

Even (10:18) I had a great time there's no need for making up

 

 

Isak (10:19) do you want the surprise or not???????

 

 

Even (10:19) I do I do I do sorry

 

 

Isak (10:19) stop saying you're sorry

 

 

Isak (10:20) i was thinking we could go to a crazy expensive restaurant wearing nice suits and act like we're some millionaires

 

 

Even (10:20) Oooooh I like this :-)

 

 

Isak (10:20) and i have something else but the thing will be completely ruined if i tell you

 

 

Even (10:21) Pleeeeeeease

 

 

Isak (10:21) just let me be the romantic one for once

 

 

Even (10:21) Okay okay I'll wait

 

 

Isak (10:22) thanks <3

 

 

Even (10:22) Can't wait <3

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work! I really hope you liked it and if you did, leave kudos:) If you have any ideas or requests for the next chapters, please let me know in the comments!


End file.
